


For the Love of Chip Clips!

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and Marco have sickeningly sweet pet names, Eren starts shit intentionally, HERE HAVE A SEQUEL TO DORITOS, Jean is having none of this pet name shit, Jean is surprisingly the peacekeeper, M/M, Marco freaks over said shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean just wanted to have a night working on homework, complaining about classes, and spending time with his boyfriends.  </p><p>Eren had plans set up before he left for work that night, and Marco is going to have a fit over this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Chip Clips!

**Author's Note:**

> GODDAMNIT THIS IS ALL ERENBAEGER'S FAULT.
> 
> Not entirely, I'm the one who is avoiding college applications.
> 
> So here, have some annoyed boyfriends and chip clips.

 

It had been almost a week since they had been kicked out of their local grocery store, and everything appeared to be normal. Jean was concentrating on his homework, sprawled out on the couch and coffee table with books and pens, grumbling angrily about balancing chemical equations as he glared at the clock on the wall. Eren was at work, and Marco was on his way home from work, so at least he wouldn't have to suffer alone for a bit. Even though Marco did major in psychology, he would be at least a bit understanding of the disgust Jean felt for his chemistry work.

 

A thud from the other side of the front door, followed by jingling, announced that Marco was home. He immediately threw down his jacket, and slipped his shoes off, nudging the door shut behind him and grumbling the entire time. Jean mouthed a countdown for when Marco would finally make himself visible to the living room (the entrance to the apartment was, strangely enough, through the kitchen), but faltered when he didn't hear the trademark noises of Marco stumbling around the kitchen chairs that he insisted on getting, but could never remember to walk around them when he got home from work.

 

"Jean...Where are all our chip clips?" Marco's voice floated over to him, confusion and something else tingeing his otherwise weary voice.

 

Curious now, Jean left the squishy cushions of the couch to join Marco in the kitchen. Yes, Jean did trip over the kitchen chairs that Marco insisted on having. Yes, Jean did curse their existence before focusing on what Marco was staring at...And what was staring back at Marco.

 

Googly-eyed chip clips. That's what was staring back at the two of them. Four of them, in fact, were staring right back at them, in blue, pink, yellow, and green. Jean was struggling not to start giggling, but Marco looked downright murderous, which was making Jean more than a little wary.

 

Jean vaguely remembered seeing the chip clips on their fridge door the night they had been banned from their preferred grocery store, but even thinking of the Doritos incident made him cringe with embarrassment. Having security follow you and your boyfriends throughout the store until they left was definitely not a highlight of his life. Eren had insisted on purchasing the silly chip clips, saying that having them in their apartment would liven up the place. Marco had relented after apologizing to everyone in the immediate area for their loudness and profanity, if only to have the arguing stop.

 

"Did he seriously...?" Jean mumbled, thinking the worst of his smaller boyfriend, before he hurried over to their small pantry. Not a single chip clip was in sight. Thus began a great chip clip search, much to Jean's displeasure.

 

Soon the place was completely turned upside down, as Marco furiously searched for non-googly eyed chip clips. Why Marco felt compelled to hunt down chip clips without googly eyes, Jean couldn't even begin to understand. He instead took to taking breakable objects out of Marco's hands, and protecting their textbook piles, as Marco tornadoed throughout the apartment. Marco was usually the voice of reason in his and Eren's arguments, but it seemed as though all reason had escaped Marco's determination to find non-googly eyed chip clips.

 

Just as Jean was starting to seriously question Marco's sanity, they both heard the customary sounds of Eren returning home. Marco froze where he was, half on top of their bed's headboard, with Jean being a spotter so he would not fall too hard. Neither of them moved as they heard Eren commenting on the mess from the kitchen...Then from the living room...Then from the hallway, sounding a bit more worried as he continued to not find them.

 

Eren finally poked his head into their bedroom, not really sure what to make of the scene in front of him. Their closet emptied, as well as their dresser drawers, everything piled on the floor in front of the bed, a terrified Jean, as well as a slightly murderous, and very frazzled Marco who was halfway up the headboard. It was quite a sight, and Eren immediately doubled back, knowing exactly why Marco was going to kill him. No regrets, honestly, even if Eren was a bit scared.

 

"WHERE ARE THEY, EREN?" Marco shouted after him, toppling backwards onto Jean in his haste to go after his shortest boyfriend.

 

"This is definitely too much effort for some damn chip clips," Jean mumbled, watching Marco shoot out of the room after Eren. Soon a commotion could be heard, from the living room, which motivated Jean to get up, if only to protect his work.

 

Maybe the stress from the past week was getting to Marco's head, Jean mused, picking his way across the bedroom to avoid crushing any of their junk.  That had to be it, there's no other reason he would be freaking out over damn _chip clips_ of all things.  As Jean trudged towards the living room, Marco's and Eren's shouts were definitely overlapping, he decided that even if he had to smack their heads together, they would stop fighting over this.   _Chip clips_ , of all damn things.

 

Eren was pinned, face down, to the coffee table, with Marco apparently trying to smother him in the throw blanket (which was covered in horses; a gift from Mikasa) they kept behind the couch, when Jean poked his head around the corner. Eren hadn't been putting up too much of a fight, Jean thought, as he was the strongest out of the three of them. If he hadn't wanted to be pinned down, he wouldn't be. Simple as that. Eren's probably letting Marco get some revenge, Jean concluded, even as he jumped over the back of the couch to pull Marco off of him.

 

"Damnit Marco, you're supposed to be the rational one, the hell are you even doing?" Jean grumbled, pulling at Marco's wrists to stop the suffocation attempt. Marco sighed, allowing him to be pulled away, as Eren spluttered about not knowing what was going on. Jean gently pushed Marco to sit on the couch, before helping Eren out from under the heavy blanket. Eren popped out, his hair a staticky mess, before sitting cross-legged on the coffee table.

 

"Now," Jean started, folding the blanket as best he could, "Marco, why were you trying to kill Eren over goddamn chip clips?"

 

"Obviously he did something with the other chip clips. The ones with out the googly eyes. I don't know what he did with them, but I want them back." Marco whined with a pout, folding his arms and glaring at Eren. Eren did look pretty guilty, from Jean's perspective at least. Eren had insisted on the unnecessary chip clips, so it would just make sense for the other clips to disappear...And the sheepish smile that was spreading across Eren's face just confirmed that he had indeed done something with the chip clips. Goddamnit Eren.

 

"The other chip clips were old and ugly, MarMar! I just wanted to make the place as happy and cute as your smiling face!" Eren whined back, pulling out the silly nickname as well as pulling out the sugary sweet talking. Jean shook his head in wonder, as the anger Marco had been holding onto slipped away with those words. Marco definitely was a sap for sweet things, but still!  How was he just able to let go of all that anger, that had caused him to rip through their damn apartment mere minutes ago?

 

"Eren, they might have been ugly, but they were functional. I know you like these new ones, but I really liked the old ones too..." Marco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ah, there it is, the guilt tripping, Jean thought smugly, straighting up the room around them. It seemed to be effective as well, with Eren dragging a hand through his hair, looking away from Marco's disappointed face.

 

"I'll get 'em back MarMar, if that's what you want," Eren finally mumbled, guilt written plainly across his face. Marco brightened up considerably, grinning and reaching for Eren's hand.

"It would mean a lot to me if you could, Erebear." Marco said, pulling Eren to sit with him on the couch.

 

Jean nearly gagged at the nickname Marco had made for Eren, the both of them were too goddamn sickeningly sweet. Put the two of them in a room, and of course they would come up with sappy nicknames.  Jean, on the other hand, hated the sappy nicknames, even if he would tolerate them every once in a while.  But it made both of them happy, the nicknames.  So Jean wasn't about to complain about the overuse of sappy, silly nicknames.  Not tonight, at the very least.  

 

Now that the chip clip crisis was adverted, everything would be okay for them...At least until they would choose a new grocery store.


End file.
